L'héritière des Malfoy
by stepangel
Summary: A cause d'un accident aux circonstances mystérieuses, elle a perdu la mémoire. Pas facile dans ces conditions de tenir sa place de Malfoy ! Heureusement ? Papa Lucius et cette petite vipère de Draco sont là !
1. prologue

Voici la réédition de ma première fic, publiée sur un autre site. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Ce matin-là, ces quelques secondes suivant le réveil, ces mystérieuses secondes où l'on ne sait plus où l'on est, s'éternisèrent. Non, vraiment, je ne reconnaissais plus les lieux, cette chambre immense et sombre, ce grand lit à baldaquin dont le dais de velours me semblait écrasant et même le dessus de lit de brocard vert. Comme je commençais à m'affoler, une autre sensation prit le pas sur la première : la douleur. Une douleur énorme, qui s'enflait encore et encore. Je m'aperçus que je pleurais, en sentant l'humidité sur mes joues et un goût salé sur mes lèvres.

Une voix près de moi déclara :

- Ça y est. Elle se réveille ! Allez vite prévenir votre père !

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans mon crâne comme si on les avait hurlés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et fermais les yeux un instant, comme pour les tenir à distance. Puis je rouvris péniblement les yeux et tournai la tête vers la personne qui les avaient prononcés. Ce mouvement déclencha un violent élancement et ma vue se troubla. Je distinguai peu à peu une femme blonde aux yeux clairs qui m'observait avec sollicitude.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ma chérie ?

- J'ai mal à la tête...

- Au moins, vous voilà réveillée. Nous étions si inquiets pour vous. Ce maudit sort... Nous avons craint de vous perdre...

Les mots « nous » et « sort », tourbillonnèrent dans mon cerveau embrumé comme feuilles en automne, soulevant mille questions aussitôt oubliées. Je ne pus en formuler aucune. Cela me demandait trop d'efforts. Et puis, des pas dans le couloir voisin et des voix vinrent me distraire de ce sujet.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans ma chambre. Un simple coup d'oeil suffisait pour identifier le père et le fils. Tous deux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, avec les mêmes yeux gris, et cet air de dignité et de noblesse qui caractérise les gens sûrs d'eux-mêmes et de leur place. Le regard de l'homme fut inquisiteur et je me sentis presque écrasée contre l'oreiller blanc par le poids de ce regard. Celui du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait semblait plus curieux.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Elle s'est réveillée à l'instant et dit souffrir de maux de tête, mais rien d'étonnant à cela...

- Alors, Elvira, comment allez-vous ?

- Elvira...

Ce prénom ne rencontra en moi aucun écho. Non, je ne m'appelais pas Elvira ! Je m'appelais... Mais comment m'appelais-je ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas, je ne me souvenais de rien d'ailleurs. Qui étaient ces gens ? Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Mon mal de tête augmenta encore si c'était possible et un voile noir passa devant mes yeux. Puis ce fut le néant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : amnésique

Voilà la suite. Ca peut sembler court, je le reconnais. Mais les chapitres forment des unités, et ils sont donc de longueur variable. Merci aussi à mes premières revieweuses !

**Chapitre 1 : Amnésique**

Le réveil suivant apporta quelques réponses à mes questions mais n'éveilla en moi aucun souvenir. La douleur étant moins forte, je pus me lever et m'habiller à l'aide d'une créature malingre et geignarde, à peine recouverte par un torchon infâme, et dont on m'avait dit qu'elle était une elfe de maison. Je revêtis une robe bleu acier dont elle boutonna le dos pendant que je m'examinais dans l'immense miroir au cadre doré accroché au mur du « dressing » qui jouxtait ma chambre.

Mon visage m'était inconnu lui aussi. Ces traits auraient aussi bien pu être ceux d'une étrangère. D'ailleurs, je cherchais vainement des traits communs aux autres membres de la maison, hormis peut-être le teint pâle et les yeux clairs, mais les miens tiraient plus sur le bleu que sur le gris. Mes cheveux châtains étaient longs et bouclés. L'elfe de maison avait passé un certain temps à les coiffer. Et j'avais détesté cette impression d'être mignotée comme une poupée. Avais-je jamais apprécié cela, qui aurait pu le dire ?

Quand j'avais pu me lever, j'avais été convoquée dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Les révélations de l'homme blond, qui s'était présenté comme mon père, m'avaient jetée dans un abîme de perplexité. J'avais tout oublié de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, mon père, ma mère et mon frère. Oubliée aussi, la longue lignée de sorciers dont j'étais issue et dont il me fallait être fière. Oublié surtout, le terrible duel magique entre deux sorciers dans lequel je m'étais trouvée par malheur.

J'y avais reçu un sort qui ne m'était pas destiné et avait failli me coûter la vie. Je n'en avais pas appris davantage sur les circonstances de l'accident. Mon père m'avait dit ne pas connaître le détail de ce qui m'était arrivé car on me m'avait retrouvée que bien après, étendue sans connaissance au fond d'une ruelle. Les seuls mots que je pus en tirer ensuite furent ce mystérieux : « Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ce maudit Harry Potter... »

Harry Potter ? Qui était-ce ? A force de questions sans réponses, j'avais fini par imaginer un être malfaisant, assoiffé de pouvoir et de souffrance, à faire pâlir de jalousie le diable lui-même. Aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris sa photo dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, illustrant un article dénonçant les délires d'un jeune sorcier, fréquentant Poudlard dans la même année que mon frère. Ces yeux verts encadrés par des petites lunettes rondes, légèrement de guingois et ces cheveux ébouriffés semblaient plutôt appartenir à quelque gamin facétieux, surtout quand l'image imprimée se mit à bouger et qu'il lança un clin d'oeil, me faisant sursauter. Quoique une gravité dans le regard et ce pli au coin de la bouche nuançaient cette première impression. J'avais du mal à imaginer quel lien pouvait exister entre ce garçon et tout ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je passai les jours suivants à explorer le manoir, du moins les pièces auxquelles j'avais le droit d'accéder... L'aile de la maison réservée à mes parents m'était interdite ainsi que les pièces du sous-sol - le domaine des elfes de maison, pensais-je - que ma mère n'évoquait jamais sans un froncement de nez significatif... La demeure Malefoy était une maison majestueuse aux pièces immenses et hautes de plafond. Partout, de larges tapisseries, des meubles de prix, des lourdes tentures aux fenêtres... y compris dans nos chambres. Quelle enfance avions nous eue Drago et moi ? Je ne nous voyais pas courir dans l'escalier de marbre ni sauter sur les lits à baldaquin de brocart.

Les murs étaient couverts de portraits d'hommes et de femmes élégants et austères. J'avais bien essayé de leur faire la conversation, espérant qu'ils pourraient, sinon me renseigner, du moins me faire sentir moins seule. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas mes ancêtres ? Mais je n'eus guère de succès dans cette entreprise et n'obtins que quelques reniflements dédaigneux, quand les occupants ne quittaient pas brusquement leur cadre ! Visiblement, mes honorables aïeux ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés dans leur éternel repos !

Je cherchai en vain quelque élément de mon passé qui aurait ouvert la porte de ma mémoire. Mais je ne trouvai ni poupée chérie, ni journal secret, pas plus de pile de livre à moitié lus qui m'auraient donné des indications sur mon caractère. Qui était Elvira Malefoy ? A quoi occupait-elle ses journées dans ce manoir silencieux ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur : **Un grand merci à mes revieweuses. Quant aux questions de Aulandra... hihi mystère !

**Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter**

La rentrée à Poudlard approchant, Drago avait reçu sa liste de matériel. Aussi Père décida de nous conduire au chemin de Traverse pour faire les emplettes nécessaires. J'ouvrais grand mes yeux. L'avantage de mon amnésie avait été de renouveler ma capacité d'émerveillement devant le quotidien.

- Il faut te racheter une baguette. La tienne a été détruite dans l'accident, dit mon père.

Nous laissâmes Drago avec ses amis Crabbe et Goyle devant la librairie Fleury et Bott, et mon père me conduisit dans une boutique exiguë et poussiéreuse, encombrée de rayonnages très serrés. Des boîtes étroites et longues étaient posées dans le moindre espace libre. Un bruit me fit sursauter et un petit homme - M. « Ollivander » annonçait la devanture - les bésicles perchées sur le bord du nez, m'examina avant de découvrir mon père. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds et nous salua d'une courbette. Père me désigna de sa canne et annonça :

- Il nous faudrait une baguette pour cette demoiselle.

- Mais bien sûr M. Malefoy. Voyons... Essayons celle-ci. Hêtre et écaille de dragon. Beaucoup de Malefoy ont eu une baguette d'écaille de dragon...

Il me la tendit. J'effectuais le bref mouvement de poignet que j'avais vu faire ces derniers jours mais il ne me sembla pas familier.

La baguette crachota et un épais nuage noir de fumée envahit la pièce, nous faisant tousser.

_- Aerato_, fit mon père d'un ton excédé.

Et l'atmosphère redevint respirable.

- Je vois, fit le petit homme, en grimpant sur son escabeau. Essayons plutôt celle-là : ébène et plume d'hippogriffe, très rare.

Cette fois-ci, la baguette crépita et fit voler dans les airs une pile de boîtes posée sur le comptoir. J'étais très gênée et rendit du bout des doigts l'objet du délit. Le fabricant de baguette se gratta la tête en m'observant, puis allant de mon père à moi, il marmonna entre ses dents quelque chose dans lequel je crus distinguer « mouton noir ». J'espérais qu'il ne faisait allusion qu'à l'épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée que j'arborais et dont Mère prétendait qu'elle me venait de ma grand-mère, une fort belle femme dont j'avais vu le portrait accroché dans le petit salon vert. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit une baguette plus petite que les précédentes :

- Bois de rose et crin de licorne. C'est la baguette idéale pour une jeune fille comme vous.

J'esquissai timidement un petit geste, rentrant déjà la tête dans les épaules à l'idée de la prochaine catastrophe que j'allais produire. Mais il se produisit à mon grand étonnement un mystérieux phénomène faisant ondoyer comme des voiles les murs qui avaient pris des teintes lumineuses et irisées, tandis qu'un parfum fleuri envahissait la pièce.

- Et voilà, comme toujours, la baguette a choisi...

Et il ajouta pensif :

- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas...

Notre destination suivante fut la boutique des robes de sorcier de Mme Guipure. Là encore, la présence de Père engendra une certaine fébrilité chez les vendeurs : mes mesures furent prises et les commandes passées en un temps record.

Puis nous nous rendîmes à la librairie. Alors que je rejoignais Drago, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec trois élèves de Poudlard parmi lesquels je reconnus Harry Potter. Les deux autres, une jeune fille et un garçon roux, m'étaient inconnus.

- Tiens, tiens, qui voilà : Potter, Weasley et Granger !

- Malefoy ! Tu comprendras que je ne dise pas : « quelle bonne surprise ! » Et qui se cache derrière toi ? C'est ta petite amie ?

Drago arbora le sourire narquois de celui qui détient la clé d'un mystère.

- Non, c'est ma soeur.

- Ta soeur ?

Visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de moi. Nous avions pourtant peu de différence d'âge. C'est alors que je réalisai que je n'avais pas été envoyée à Poudlard. Pour quelle raison avais-je été mise à l'écart de cette école, où tous mes ancêtres, et en premier lieu mes parents, étaient passés ?

- Elvira, ma chère, je te présente Harry Potter, grand affabulateur. La belette à côté, c'est Weasley, Nième petit d'une portée familiale où il y a plus d'enfants et de pièces aux vêtements que de galions dans le porte-monnaie. Et enfin, Miss Hermione Granger, dite Sang-de-bourbe. Ses parents sont des moldus. Bref, personne de très fréquentable.

Le ton de Drago s'était fait méprisant et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

Le visage des trois jeunes gens se contracta et je les vis crisper leurs doigts sur leur baguette. A cet instant, des images violentes me revinrent à la mémoire, sans doute des souvenirs de mon accident : un éclair éblouissant jaillissant d'une baguette et un hurlement, peut-être le mien. Effrayée, je tirai sur la manche de Drago :

- S'il te plaît, partons...

Il me considéra un instant. Je ne sais ce qu'il pensa de ma terreur, ni s'il méprisa ma faiblesse. Je ne comprenais pas toujours mon frère, et nous ne semblions pas avoir appris à montrer nos sentiments.

- Viens, l'atmosphère est irrespirable ici.

Et il tourna les talons, me tirant par la main. Je me retournai un instant pour regarder le petit groupe. Mais ils avaient repris leur chemin et discutaient avec animation. L'un d'eux dut sortir une plaisanterie car ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs visages détendus n'avaient plus de quoi m'effrayer. C'étaient un petit groupe d'amis comme les autres. Ils auraient pu être les miens. Avais-je seulement des amis ? Puis Harry se retourna et nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Je n'y lus ni haine ni agressivité. Seulement de la tristesse et peut-être un peu de pitié. Puis il se détourna et Drago m'entraîna plus loin.

Curieusement, je n'eus pas envie d'évoquer cet incident avec Père, ni de mentionner les flash-back qu'il avait provoqués. Drago n'en parla pas non plus, mais je surpris à plusieurs reprises pendant le dîner son regard interrogateur posé sur moi.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, j'avais hâte de quitter la table : j'étais épuisée moralement et physiquement. J'avais tant de choses à réapprendre, tant de questions à poser. Je désespérais de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale (si j'en avais jamais eu une !), cette journée me l'avait prouvée. Je me sentais malade et n'avais qu'une envie : m'écrouler sur mon lit et sombrer dans le sommeil ou les larmes, mais être seule, à l'abri de ceux qui guettaient et disséquaient à chaque instant le moindre de mes gestes, le moindre de mes mots.

Je demandais donc dès que possible la permission de me retirer.

- Un instant, Elvira, me dit mon père. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Nous avons rendez-vous, vous et moi, demain matin, avec le professeur Albus Dumbledore, pour votre inscription à Poudlard. Nous l'avions toujours repoussée jusqu'à présent du fait de votre santé fragile, votre mère voulant vous garder près d'elle. Mais il n'y a plus de raison d'attendre et Drago sera là pour veiller sur vous.

Mère jeta un regard nostalgique à un portrait d'elle, plus jeune, où elle posait assise dans une des lourdes cathédres de bois du hall, sa main passant et repassant dans les cheveux d'une fillette au teint pâle debout près d'elle. Le fillette tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit

Je remerciais du bout des lèvres et m'enfuis précipitamment vers ma chambre où je m'effondrai sur mon lit, après avoir enfilé à la hâte ma chemise de nuit. Mais malgré ma fatigue, le sommeil me fuit. Et je n'en pouvais plus de retourner sans cesse les mêmes questions. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Si mon père y était encore, je les lui poserais, sinon j'espérais y trouver un bon livre comme remède à mon insomnie.

La lumière filtrant sous la porte me rassura. Je m'avançai avec espoir vers elle, mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis du hall, quand je perçus des bribes de conversation. Il n'était pas seul. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand j'entendis prononcer mon nom. Je m'arrêtai donc et tendis l'oreille.

- ... Tout se déroule à merveille. Aujourd'hui, personne n'a eu aucun soupçon.

- Mais Dumbledore sera plus difficile à convaincre.

- Ce vieux fou ! J'en fais mon affaire... Encore quelques jours et Elvira sera dans la place. Alors nous pourrons agir. Le maître sera satisfait.

La voix de ma mère se fit plus basse et je n'entendis pas sa réponse.

- Nous pouvons compter sur Drago, reprit mon père. C'est un vrai Malefoy !

Un bruit au fond du hall me fit craindre d'être découverte et je me hâtai vers l'escalier.

_- Lumos_ !

J'allais atteindre ma chambre quand une lumière apparut, éclairant le visage de Drago, tenant sa baguette allumée comme une chandelle. Je sursautai.

- Et bien petite soeur ! Ne me dis pas que tu souffres de somnambulisme !

Un instant, je caressais l'idée de saisir la perche qui m'était tendue, la mettant sur le compte de mon accident. Mais son sourire entendu me prouvait qu'il serait vain de le tromper. Que savait-il exactement ? J'optai pour une demi-vérité :

- J'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard que je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'ai eu l'idée de me faire chauffer un peu de lait mais j'ai réalisé que je ne savais même pas où était la cuisine !

- Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de sonner ?

- Je ne voulais déranger personne.

- A quoi crois-tu donc que servent les elfes de maison ? Allez, viens te coucher.

Il me précéda dans ma chambre et pendant que je me recouchais, il sonna et commanda du lait chaud. Puis à ma grande surprise, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De me retrouver seule dans un endroit inconnu plein de visages étrangers alors que je ne me souviens même pas de ceux de ma famille, et à peine du mien... tentai-je de plaisanter.

- Tu me connais moi ! Crois-tu que je te laisserai tomber ?

- Tu me le promets ?

- Bien sûr ! Les Malefoy doivent se serrer les coudes.

Il eut alors un vrai sourire chaleureux, le premier que je lui connaissais.

- Bien, une autre question ?

- Non. Drago...

- Oui ?

Il s'était levé.

- Merci !

- De rien. Tu vas dormir maintenant ?

- Mmmh, répondis-je d'une voix déjà ensommeillée. Drago... Qui est le maître ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dumbledore

**Chapitre trois : Dumbledore**

Je m'éveillai le lendemain avec un sentiment d'urgence, avant de me souvenir que c'était le jour de mon entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas entendu Drago sortir de ma chambre. J'avais vite sombré dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, mais réparateur.

Pour gagner Poudlard rapidement, Père opta pour la poudre de cheminette, puisque nous ne pouvions transplaner. Sa présence me rassura et j'entrais sans crainte dans l'âtre en jetant la poudre verte :

- Poudlard !

La cheminée d'arrivée se situait dans le grand hall d'entrée. Je n'eus guère le loisir d'examiner les lieux car Père, qui savait où il allait, s'avança vers les escaliers.

Au deuxième étage, il s'arrêta devant une gargouille qui ornait un mur de pierres.

- Sucette à la menthe ! annonça mon père à la gargouille.

Son ton indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait de ces enfantillages. Quant à moi, j'étais plutôt rassurée. Un homme qui choisissait ainsi ses mots de passe ne pouvait pas être méchant.

La gargouille se déplaça, laissant la place à un passage donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon. A peine y avions-nous posé le pied qu'il se mit à tourner et en un instant, nous fûmes en haut devant une majestueuse porte de chêne dont le heurtoir de cuivre était en forme de griffon.

Le bureau était une belle salle circulaire, encombrée d'objets étranges, dont certains étaient mobiles, qui m'étaient totalement étrangers. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits de sorcières et sorciers qui chuchotaient en m'observant. Le directeur était assis dans un grand fauteuil derrière une large table aux pieds en forme de serres. Dès la première seconde, je fus obnubilée par la majestueuse barbe blanche qu'il arborait. Combien de temps fallait-il pour arriver à une telle longueur ? Quand je m'aperçus que je le fixais depuis quelque temps déjà, je sursautai et croisai son regard pétillant derrière ses petits lorgnons. Il sourit malicieusement mais ne me trahis pas.

- Bonjour Dumbledore !

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Asseyez-vous ! Voici donc... hmmm... Elvira. Tu veux donc rejoindre les rangs de Poudlard. L'idéal serait de commencer par le début mais je crains que la différence d'âge avec les premières années ne soit pas idéale. Voyons donc de quoi tu es capable.

Et comme je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, il ajouta :

- Prends ta baguette. Vois-tu cette plume sur le bureau ? Tu vas essayer de la faire voler en disant « _Wingardium leviosa_ ».

Je l'écoutai attentivement, sensible aux intonations musicales qu'il avait employées. Puis je restai un instant immobile, fixant la plume et inspirant profondément pour me calmer. Trop de choses étaient en jeu pour que je me laisse envahir par la panique.

- _Wingardium leviosa_

A ma grande surprise, la plume s'envola en effet et se mit à virevolter dans les airs.

Mon père exprimait le plus grand étonnement alors que je m'attendais à le voir soulagé et fier.

- Intéressant, murmura Dumbledore, tentons autre chose. Concentre-toi et essaye de changer ce coupe papier... en serpent !

Je crus discerner une note de défi dans sa voix, mais il me regardait d'un air bienveillant, un sourire doux au fond des yeux. Alors, je fermai les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris, j'agitai ma baguette vers le coupe-papier. Celui-ci se métamorphosa, mais au lieu du reptile escompté, je n'obtins qu'une marguerite jaune. J'étais un peu déçue, quoique émerveillée de ces premiers essais, et attendais avec appréhension l'appréciation du professeur.

- Très intéressant..., fut sa seule remarque.

Un peu frustrée, je me rassis près de mon père. Le verdict tomba tout de suite :

- Cette jeune fille montre des dispositions certaines. Avec quelques cours de rattrapage, elle devrait pouvoir suivre avec ses camarades de quatrième année...

Il fit apparaître un parchemin qu'il me tendit :

- Voici ta liste de matériel. Nous t'attendons donc pour la rentrée, Elvira.

Satisfait, mon père se leva, salua Dumbledore et m'entraîna sans tarder vers la porte. Je jetai un dernier regard au directeur de ma nouvelle école. Il me sourit avec tant de gentillesse que mon coeur se serra, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Si j'avais espéré des compliments de mon père, je fus déçue. Il se contenta de marteler de sa canne le sol de marbre du Hall d'entrée d'un air martial et nous repartîmes par le même chemin.

Une surprise m'attendait à la maison. Comme Père annonçait mon intégration et que Mère me faisait part de sa satisfaction, Drago apporta un paquet couvert de toile qu'il déposa devant moi :

- Pour fêter cette réussite.

- Mais Drago, comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

- Une Malefoy ne pouvait pas échouer.

En soulevant la toile, je dévoilai une cage. Une minuscule chouette blanche y dormait. La lumière soudaine lui fit cligner des yeux. Je me pris aussitôt d'une grande affection pour cet animal.

- Elle m'a fait penser à toi ! Alors comment vas-tu l'appeler ? me demanda-t-il comme je restais muette de joie.

Je réfléchis un instant et un nom s'imposa à moi, venu de je ne sais où :

- Marine !

Le sourire de mes parents s'effaça et je les vis échanger un coup d'oeil.

- Avez-vous bien réfléchi ? avança ma mère, c'est un joli prénom, mais il y en a bien d'autres tout aussi...

- Bien sûr que oui, elle va le changer. C'est un prénom ridicule, coupa mon père.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me déplaît, un point c'est tout. C'est un nom de poisson rouge, comme aurait pu en choisir un de ces stupides moldus ! (1)

Et sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte.

Je regardai ma mère et Drago, consternée. J'avais visiblement commis une erreur mais je ne voyais pas laquelle et aucun d'eux ne crut bon de m'expliquer ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'avais horreur des conflits. Cela, même sans mémoire, je le savais. Je tentai donc d'alléger l'atmosphère en disant d'un ton qui se voulait insouciant :

- Et pourquoi pas Dragone ?

Drago voulut bien jouer le jeu et fit mine de s'offusquer :

- Quoi ? Donner mon nom à un volatile ! Pourquoi pas Alba tant qu'on y est !

Ce nom lui resta. Je n'y voyais aucune irrévérence envers Albus Dumbledore. Au contraire, il me semblait de bonne augure de me mettre sous sa protection.

L'incident semblait clos. Je sus qu'il n'en était rien quand un elfe de maison vint me prévenir que j'étais attendue dans la bibliothèque. Mon père et ma mère s'y disputaient :

- C'est trop dangereux. Vous allez finir par la tuer. Rappelez-vous la dernière fois...

- Ce qui serait dangereux c'est qu'elle fasse tout échouer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

- Oui, mais pouvons nous permettre de...

Ils s'interrompirent en m'entendant frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, cria mon père d'une voix forte.

Néanmoins quand j'entrai, il s'adressa à moi d'un ton plus posé.

- Entrez, Elvira. Asseyez-vous, me dit-il en désignant une chaise au dos droit qui faisait face à son bureau. Je voulais vous dire combien votre mère et moi étions fiers que vous perpétuiez la tradition des Malefoy en rentrant à Poudlard. Nous voulions vous rappeler quelques principes qui ont toujours régi notre maison...

Puis s'adressant à ma mère :

- Narcissa ma chère, servez lui donc une tasse de thé.

Je pris la tasse et bus tranquillement tandis que mon père m'exhortait longuement à faire honneur à mon nom. Sa voix finit par me bercer et la tension de ces derniers jours eut raison de moi. Je m'endormis.

Quand je m'éveillai, j'étais étendue sur le beau tapis devant le bureau de mon père. Je m'attendais à quelque remontrance mais je ne vis que les visages attentifs de mes parents penchés sur moi.

- Pauvre petite, dit ma mère. Elle n'est encore pas bien solide. Venez, il vaut mieux vous allonger à l'étage. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Oui, acquiesça mon père, nous ne voudrions pas que vous manquiez la rentrée.

Mère m'aida à me relever et à monter me coucher. Le temps d'arriver dans mon lit, ma migraine s'était réveillée. On tira les rideaux pour faire l'obscurité et je n'entendis plus que des chuchotements s'éloigner avant de me retrouver seule.

(1) L'auteur décline toute résponsabilité quant aux dérapages du personnage Lucius Malefoy et présente toutes ses excuses à toutes les Marine, prénom dont, par ailleurs, elle raffole, promis juré !


	5. Chapitre 4 : rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre quatre : Rentrée à Poudlard**

Les derniers jours furent bien employés. J'alternais les virées au chemin de Traverse pour constituer mon trousseau et de longs temps de repos, le temps que les migraines s'espacent et s'atténuent. Puis vint le premier septembre, Père nous conduisit à la gare de King's Cross et j'empruntai pour la première fois le passage pour le quai 9 ¾.

J'y retrouvai une foule d'élèves, de parents et de bagages. Drago rejoignit ses amis Crabbe et Goyle et ils allèrent se choisir une place dans un compartiment vide. Je n'osai pas les accompagner, craignant de m'imposer comme la petite soeur collante et puis, au fond, je n'aimais pas beaucoup Crabbe et Goyle. Pour tout dire, je les trouvais assez brutaux, pour ne pas dire bovins. Je restai donc un peu désemparée sur le quai jusqu'à ce que la locomotive crachant sa fumée rouge annonce le départ en sifflant. Père me donna ses dernières recommandations et conclut en me poussant dans un wagon :

- Et montre-toi digne de la maison des Serpentard !

Le train était bondé. Je ne trouvai aucune place. Alors que j'ouvrais le dernier compartiment, j'y aperçus Harry Potter et ses amis ainsi qu'une petite rouquine qui ne pouvait qu'être la soeur de Ron et un autre garçon au visage rondouillard qui me sourit gentiment en me disant :

- Tu ne trouves pas de place ? Viens, il en reste une libre ici.

Et il tapota la banquette à côté de lui. A ces mots, les autres se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent. Je me sentis rougir. Je ne voulais pas me montrer grossière envers ce garçon mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. J'allais me retirer en bafouillant quelques excuses quand la petite rousse insista :

- Ne sois pas timide, il n'y a pas de problème ! Tu es nouvelle ?

- Ginny, souffla Ron. C'est la soeur de Drago !

Elle me considéra un instant en fronçant les sourcils, puis me saisit par la main en disant :

- Et alors, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Je suis bien celle de Fred et George et la tienne ! Est-ce plus recommandable ?

Puis se tournant vers moi :

- Bien puisque personne ne veut faire les présentations... Je suis Ginny Weasley!

- Et moi Elvira Malefoy.

- J'ignorais que Drago avait une soeur. Mais tu sembles bien âgée pour être en première année !

- Ginny ! Ça ne nous regarde pas ! grinça Hermione.

Je l'excusai d'un sourire :

- Non, je rentre en quatrième année.

- Comme moi, s'exclama ma compagne ! Peut-être aurons-nous quelques cours en commun ?

- Je l'espère.

Je m'aperçus que j'étais sincère. Oui, vraiment, j'appréciais cette fille ouverte et enjouée. J'écartai vite la pensée que Drago n'apprécierait pas que je devienne amie avec la soeur de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Mes derniers mots durent rassurer un peu mes compagnons de voyage et les conversations reprirent. J'appris beaucoup de choses durant le trajet, sur mes camarades et sur la vie à Poudlard.

Peu avant l'arrivée, alors que nous nous apprêtions à revêtir nos robes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Drago et ses molosses - comme je commençais à les nommer mentalement.-

- Elvira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors d'ici !

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira hors du compartiment J'étais désolée pour Ginny et les autres qui m'avaient accueillis avec tant de gentillesse.

Drago s'arrêta plus loin dans le couloir. Il était rouge de colère :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Crois-moi sur parole et évite ceux-là comme la peste !

- Mais il n'y avait plus de place et ils se sont montrés très gentils avec moi.

- Gentils! renifla-t-il de mépris. Que dirait notre père ?

Je baissai la tête, confuse et il se radoucit :

- Allons, viens Elvira. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec nous ? J'aurais pu te présenter Pansy. Tu verras, je suis sûr que vous serez de grandes amies.

- Et les bagages ? Demandai-je.

- Laisse ! Il sont acheminés par magie. Tu les retrouveras dans ton dortoir ce soir après la répartition.

A la descente du train, sur le quai minuscule de la gare du Pré-au-lard, un homme immense appelait les premières années. J'hésitai un peu sur la marche à suivre. J'étais certes en quatrième année mais j'étais aussi nouvelle. Choisissant pour moi, Drago me guida vers une longue file de diligences. Mais au lieu des chevaux que je m'attendais à trouver, d'horribles créatures y étaient attelées.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Mais ces animaux monstrueux attelés aux voitures !

- Quels animaux ? Ces diligences avancent seules grâce à la magie !

Je crus un instant qu'il me faisait une blague, mais les regards incrédules que me jetaient nos compagnons m'incitèrent à me taire. Était-il possible que je sois la seule à les voir ? J'avais peut-être des hallucinations ? A moins que ce ne soit une conséquence de mon accident ?

A la sortie de la diligence, une grande femme vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier verte, ses cheveux noirs tirés en un impeccable chignon se dirigea vers moi.

- Mademoiselle Malefoy, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous allez rejoindre vos camarades de première année qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Vous passerez avec eux la cérémonie du Choixpeau magique pour déterminer la maison qui vous accueillera.

C'est donc avec la file des premières années aux petits visages pâlis d'appréhension que je rentrais dans la Grande Salle. Malgré ma petite taille, je les dépassais tous d'une tête et mes efforts pour rentrer la tête dans les épaules furent insuffisants pour me faire oublier. Voulant éviter les regards, je levai les yeux et vis que le plafond était d'un noir de velours parsemé d'étoiles. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs se reflétaient sur les vitres des hautes fenêtres. Les élèves des autres années étaient assis le long de quatre longues tables dont je devinai que chacune correspondait à une maison. A la première, j'aperçus brièvement Drago entouré de ses amis qui me fit un signe de la main pour m'encourager. Et plus loin, mes compagnons de voyage étaient assis parmi les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Les professeurs étaient assis face aux élèves sous une grande banderole aux armes de Poudlard. Je ne reconnus que le professeur Dumbledore. Il me sembla un instant qu'il me souriait mais il était impossible qu'il me remarque au milieu de tous les nouveaux. J'avais dû l'imaginer pour me rassurer. D'ailleurs, cela ne marchait pas du tout.

Les conversations se turent. Ce silence m'impressionna plus que tout. Le Choixpeau posé sur son tabouret commença à chantonner sa chanson d'accueil :

_Quatre maisons Poudlard se partagent _

_Et selon vos mérites, recevez leur héritage :_

_De Gryffondor montrez le courage,_

_Ou de Poudsoufle, la bonté du sage,_

_De Serdaigle, la quête du savoir,_

_Ou la finesse du Serpentard._

_Mais ne croyez pas de vous-même,_

_Votre affectation pouvoir présager !_

_Pour votre plus grande surprise, j'aime_

_Révéler vos talents cachés !_

_Apprenez donc cette année_

_A combiner ces dons variés._

_Car il faut vous allier,_

_Pour faire jaillir la vérité !_

Toute la salle applaudit avant de revenir au calme pour l'appel des nouveaux. Je vécus tout ce temps dans une espèce de brouillard, implorant en moi-même : « Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, Serpentard... » Je devais serrer les poings pour m'empêcher de trembler. Enfin ce fut mon tour.

- Malefoy, Elvira.

Je m'avançai et coiffai le Choixpeau magique, en murmurant comme une incantation :

- Pour l'honneur de ma famille, pour l'honneur de ma famille...

- Malefoy... Hum, hum, fit le Choixpeau. Pour l'honneur de ta famille, dis-tu ? Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Et la déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :

- _Gryffondor !_

Un silence terrible suivit cette déclaration. J'étais anéantie. Je n'osai regarder mon frère, mais je vis que Dumbledore souriait. Le professeur McGonagall, la bouche ouverte, exprimait le plus grand désarroi tandis que le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison des Serpentard, grinçait des dents. Puis, toujours dans un silence écrasant, je quittai le tabouret et me dirigeai à pas pesants vers la table des Gryffondor.

Alors Ginny commença à applaudir, bientôt suivie de Neville et Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, puis de Hermione, Harry et enfin de tous les autres. Ginny m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis, les yeux baissés craignant de croiser les regards curieux ou furieux qu'on ne devait pas manquer de me lancer. Peu à peu, tandis que la liste approchait de la fin, je me repris et osai enfin lever les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Drago me fixait, si loin, me semblait-il, de moi. Ses yeux gris avaient viré au métallique et lançaient des éclairs, comme s'il me rendait responsable de la décision du Choixpeau. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Voyant ma tristesse, Ginny, que je pouvais désormais appeler ma nouvelle amie, fit tout pour me dérider et y parvint presque malgré le poids énorme pesant sur mon estomac, me coupant tout appétit. Je crois aussi qu'elle me préserva contre toute parole ou tout regard malveillant, son visage défiant toute personne d'oser s'en prendre à moi.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de revoir Drago ce soir-là. Je suivis en effet Ginny, qui arborait fièrement sur sa robe le P doré de préfet de Gryffondor. Elle me guida avec les premières années déjouant les pièges des escaliers mobiles, jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qui défendait l'entrée de la maison des Gryffondor.

- Mot de passe ?

- Barcarole !

Je m'installai dans le lit voisin de celui de Ginny et ne tardai pas à m'endormir, assommée par ce que m'avait réservée ma première journée à Poudlard et refusant de penser à ce qui pourrait encore advenir demain.

C'est cette nuit-là que mes cauchemars commencèrent :

J'étais entourée de personnes dont je ne distinguais pas le visage mais dont je savais qu'elles m'aimaient tendrement. Tout baignait dans une brume cotonneuse, donnant aux objets du décor des contours flous. J'étais heureuse et goûtais béatement ce sentiment quand le paysage changea brusquement. Un éclair de lumière verte, des hurlements et le sentiment de faire une chute vertigineuse...

Je m'éveillai brusquement, le souffle court. L'aube éclairait encore chichement le dortoir. Je me laissai bercer par le souffle régulier de mes camarades endormies et replongeais lentement dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Division fraternelle

Mot de l'auteur : J'étais si contente d'avoir fini ma deuxième fic que j'en ai oublié de publier celle-ci au complet. Voilà une erreur réparée. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Cinq : Division fraternelle**

Le sourire de Ginny fut la première chose que je vis au matin quand elle vint m'éveiller en sautant dans mon lit pour me chatouiller. Nous descendîmes ensemble pour déjeuner, mais à l'entrée de la salle, Drago m'attendait. Je rassurai Ginny d'un signe de tête et elle s'éclipsa discrètement contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle qui restèrent plantés là à ricaner. Drago ne perdit pas un instant à attaquer. Sa colère n'avait pas faibli et il avait même dû la ressasser toute la nuit :

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? A nous les Malefoy ! Comment allons-nous annoncer ça à Père ?

- Je ne suis pas responsable de la décision du Choixpeau.

- Mais tu as bien dû faire ou dire quelque chose ?

La moutarde commençait à me monter au nez.

- Que crois-tu ? Je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à Serpentard !

- Un Serpentard ne supplie pas ! Un Malefoy encore moins !

Il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots et les élèves qui passaient nous regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Comment saurais-je ce qu'un Malefoy fait ou ne fait pas, alors que je ne me souviens même pas en être une !

Je tournai les talons, m'interdisant de pleurer. Drago me rattrapa au détour d'un couloir et me força à lui faire face. La colère semblait l'avoir quitté et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Un instant, il m'apparut comme le petit garçon qu'il avait du être, un peu désemparé. Il me tenait moins fermement, à bout de bras, comme un objet un peu fragile que l'on ne sait par quel bout attraper. Mais bientôt l'impassibilité Malefoy resurgit et il s'écarta de moi.

- De toute façon, que peut-on attendre d'un vieux chapeau mité qu'on ne sort qu'une fois par an ?

C'était probablement ce qui pour lui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses. Il me tapota le dos en guise de démonstration d'affection et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller déjeuner car l'heure des premiers cours approchait. La salle était presque vide et nous pûmes nous asseoir à la même table sans déclencher trop de remous.

Cette nuit-là et toutes celles qui suivirent, je refis le même cauchemar. Il se déroulait toujours de la même façon mais il se précisait à chaque fois un peu plus : une odeur, un son... Une nuit, juste avant que l'éclair vert n'engloutisse tout, je remarquai une silhouette qui se tenait dans la pénombre, un homme dont je ne pouvais distinguer le visage...

Mes études avançaient, non sans quelques maladresses parfois. Le professeur Rogue, bête noire de mes camarades de Gryffondor, avait une attitude plus mesurée vis-à-vis de moi, sans doute à cause de mon nom. Je mis tout de même sa patience à rude épreuve quand je transformai avec Ginny une potion de luminosité en feu d'artifices. La mixture phosphorescente se mit à bouillonner. Des gerbes multicolores en jaillirent et nous n'eûmes que le temps de plonger sous la table.

Je vis le visage de mon professeur se tordre, ses yeux lancer des éclairs et ses dents grincer mais il se contenta de me tourner le dos après avoir lancé un sort d'_evanesco_ pour faire disparaître l'objet du délit. Les autres élèves accueillirent avec un silence stupéfait cette marque de favoritisme. Je retenais à grand-peine mes rires et accueillis avec soulagement la fin du cours. Toutefois, Rogue ne m'en tint pas quitte et me demanda de rester après le cours. Cette fois-ci, j'y avais droit ! Je retournais dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais entendu dire de lui, inventoriant toutes les retenues particulièrement retorses qu'il avait données, sans oublier celles qu'il aurait pu inventer...

Les quelques secondes que mirent mes camarades à sortir de cours ( bizarrement, ils ne traînaient jamais à quitter les cachots...) me parurent durer une éternité tant j'eus le temps d'exercer mon imagination. J'étais défaite quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la salle. Je m'approchais de son bureau et il fit mine de ne pas remarquer ma pâleur et les tremblements qui m'agitaient :

- Mlle Malefoy... Je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à ce que vous maîtrisiez instantanément l'art délicat de la préparation des potions, dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui eut sur mes nerfs le même effet qu'une craie crissant sur un tableau noir. Mais, et sa voix enfla, il me paraît dangereux de vous laisser un chaudron dans les mains sans quelques acquis supplémentaires... Je vous invite donc à venir ici deux soirs par semaine pour prendre des cours de rattrapage.

Toute à l'horreur des cours de potion supplémentaires, je n'entendis pas la suite. Mais ses derniers mots me firent tressaillir :

-... et votre frère, M. Malefoy, me semble être la personne toute indiquée.

Je mis quelques temps à réaliser et bredouillai un vague merci en récupérant mes affaires et en quittant la salle comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Le professeur Rogue me suivit des yeux, son regard pénétrant me fixant avec, me semblait-il, moins de rudesse que d'habitude. J'étais folle de joie et dansai dans les couloirs en hurlant.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais peu vu mon frère. Nos maisons et nos classes différentes ne facilitaient pas les choses. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, cela finissait en dispute. Mon frère jugeait que j'étais « trop Gryffondor » et pas assez « Malefoy », sans parler de mes désastreuses fréquentations... Je supportais mal ses airs protecteurs et ses critiques sous couvert de « correction fraternelle.»

Mais surtout, je trouvais la plupart du temps mon frère aux prises avec Harry et ses amis. Leurs échanges d'insultes me glaçaient. Tant de mépris et de jalousie aussi... J'avais parfois l'impression que c'était le passe-temps favori de Draco que de les provoquer en persiflant. Prise entre deux feux, je prenais les coups des deux côtés. Et voilà que l'on m'offrait la possibilité de l'avoir tout à moi deux fois par semaine en « terrain neutre... »

Bizarrement, cette situation conflictuelle entre Draco et Potter me renvoyait aux cauchemars que je faisais toutes les nuits. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait là une clé que je ne parvenais pas à saisir.

Cette nuit-là, l'homme de mon rêve sortit une main très blanche de l'ombre et, brandissant sa baguette, m'envoya dans les ténèbres... Et cette main portait une chevalière qui ne m'était pas inconnue...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Possession

**Chapitre six : Possession**

Les cours de rattrapage avec mon frère furent de grands moments de découverte. Et pas seulement sur les potions. Il était réellement doué dans cette matière, bien que peu patient, et faisait preuve de beaucoup de rigueur dans les manipulations. C'était au moins un effet bénéfique de l'éducation si rigide qu'il avait reçue de nos parents. Tout en travaillant, nous pûmes aussi parler de nous et je (ré-)appris à mieux le connaître. En terrain connu et sans témoins, Drago se dépouillait un peu de son personnage de grand seigneur et se montrait plus humain. Pour une fois, nous pouvions nous parler sans hurlements, ce qui nous changeait agréablement.

Ces jours-là, l'impatience et la joie ne cessaient de grandir depuis le réveil jusqu'au soir. Et j'avais toujours un peu de mal à le quitter. Bien qu'entourée d'amis de Gryffondor, qui, une fois la surprise passée m'avaient bien accueillie, je me sentais toujours étrangement seule. Non pas vraiment seule, mais plutôt « incomplète ». Peut-être était-ce dû à mon amnésie. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose et que Drago pouvait m'aider à la retrouver.

Un soir, nous quittâmes les cachots ensemble. Drago referma la porte. Et je goûtais les derniers instants qui nous restaient avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs, quand je fus projetée contre le mur de pierres du couloir, comme si quelqu'un m'avait violemment poussée.

Je ne sais ce qui se passa ensuite mais je m'éveillais dans un petit lit aux draps de lin blanc. Drago se tenait près de moi, l'air inquiet. Il prit ma main et m'interrogea :

- Elvira ? Tu me reconnais ?

- Bien sûr, tu es Harry Potter ! maugréais-je, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Puis voyant sa grimace horrifiée :

- Je plaisantais, Drago. Pourquoi ne te reconnaîtrais-je pas ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tout à coup, ton visage a changé, tes yeux ont viré au noir et tu as eu un sourire mauvais. Puis tu as brandi ta baguette en ricanant « je vais le tuer » et tu es partie précipitamment. Tu ne semblais pas m'entendre... Et quelques mètres plus loin, tu t'es effondrée au sol, comme prise de convulsions. Tu hurlais : « Non, Non, je ne veux pas ! » et tu te débattais contre quelque chose d'invisible. Et puis tu t'es évanouie ! Heureusement, le professeur Rogue passait dans les couloirs à ce moment-là et il m'a aidé à t'amener à l'infirmerie.

A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore, suivi du professeur Rogue s'approchèrent. Je ne pus répondre à leurs questions. Je ne me souvenais de rien mais j'étais très inquiète. Que m'arrivait-il ? L'accident m'avait-il laissé des séquelles plus graves que la perte de mémoire ? Je voyais déjà la fureur de mon père si une Malefoy était internée à Ste Mangouste.

- N'y a-t-il rien d'autre dont vous vous souveniez avant cette nuit ? D'autres incidents bizarres, des changements... ?

J'hésitai un peu et lui parlai de mes cauchemars. En m'entendant, les yeux de Drago s'élargirent. Il ne soupçonnait visiblement pas tout cela. Dumbledore jeta un regard entendu au professeur Rogue et hocha la tête. Mais il se contenta de m'offrir un sachet de bonbons au citron, puis me sourit gentiment en m'invitant à me reposer encore sous les bons soins de Mme Pomfresh et il tourna les talons. J'en aurais hurlé de rage si seulement j'en avais eu la force.

Drago dût me laisser aussi pour rejoindre son dortoir et je restai seule dans l'obscurité. Je ne fis aucun cauchemar pour la bonne raison que je ne pus m'endormir. Mme Pomfresh vint me voir au milieu de la nuit et trouvant sa patiente si énervée, elle me fit absorber une potion qui me fit tomber dans un sommeil magique, profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain, en effet, je me sentais plus détendue et moins effrayée par ce qui s'était passé. Ragaillardie par un solide petit-déjeuner servi par Mme Pomfresh, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la Grande Salle quand elle m'avertit que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait me voir dans son bureau. Je repris donc le chemin que j'avais emprunté avec mon père pour mon test d'entrée. Il me semblait que c'était des siècles auparavant.

- Chocogrenouille, dis-je à la gargouille selon les instructions de l'infirmière.

Le passage secret s'ouvrit et j'empruntai l'escalier tournant. La grande porte de chêne était ouverte et la voix de Dumbledore m'invita à entrer. Il m'accueillit gentiment et mes appréhensions s'envolèrent. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on me renverrait de Poudlard.

- Elvira, pour pouvoir t'aider, nous avons besoin de savoir ce que tu vois exactement dans tes rêves. Connais-tu la pensine ?

Il s'approcha d'une bassine de pierre remplie d'une substance magique et mouvante aux reflets argentés. Il m'expliqua comment procéder avec ma baguette pour que mes pensées y soient déposées sous la forme de petits filaments d'argent. Ce que je fis. Alors du bout de sa baguette, il effleura la surface et se pencha pour la scruter. A ma grande surprise, il disparut un instant. Quand il réapparut, il avait l'air soucieux. J'attendais le verdict le coeur serré. Il me posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra brièvement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas M... Elvira. Tout va bien se passer. Je te promets que bientôt tous tes cauchemars cesseront et que ta mémoire reviendra. Mais je ne sais pas si cela t'apportera le réconfort que tu espères. Du moins, trouveras-tu la réponse à tes questions. En attendant, il va falloir te montrer patiente. Et s'il se passait autre chose d'étrange, promets-moi que tu m'en avertiras...

Je promis.


	8. Chapitre 7 : l'enquête commence

L'auteur présente ses plus plates excuses pour n'avoir pas édité cette histoire alors qu'elle était publiée intégralement sur un autre site. Merci pour la délicieuse revieweuse qui m'a sollicitée !**  
**

**Chapitre sept : L'enquête commence**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, je vis arriver le grand-duc de la famille, porteur d'une lettre de mon père. Il m'annonçait qu'il viendrait le lendemain pour discuter avec moi de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner qui l'en avait averti. Folle de rage, je me levai, brandissant la lettre et me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentard.

Drago me vit arriver et sentant venir une de nos spectaculaires, et maintenant célèbres, disputes familiales, il crut bon de procéder à un repli stratégique. Je le suivis donc au pas de charge vers le coin de couloir préposé à nos « entretiens ».

Il eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de ne pas faire semblant d'ignorer le pourquoi de ma colère. Et suivant sa tactique habituelle, il choisit d'attaquer :

- Il est notre Père, Elvira ! Il avait le droit d'être au courant !

- Tu aurais dû me demander mon avis ! Ou plutôt, c'était à moi de le faire !

- Tu plaisantes ! Parce que tu l'aurais fait ?

L'aurais-je fait ? Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que j'attendais d'être prête. Me voyant hésiter, il eut un air triomphant et enfonça le clou pour me culpabiliser :

- Peux-tu un instant imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant l'autre soir ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude !

A l'arrêt qu'il marqua, je compris qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de m'avouer ces derniers mots. Du coup, tout l'élan de sa diatribe fut brisé. Il eut l'air presque gêné mais ces mots avaient été prononcés et ne pouvaient être retirés.

En même temps, ma propre colère avait fondu. Il savait comment m'attendrir, ce serpent de frère ! Je cherchai en vain une trace de ressentiment pour avoir le dernier mot et je me contentai de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Il eut l'air très gêné, me traita de limace et se dégagea tant bien que mal. Finalement, j'avais eu ma vengeance !

A la table des Gryffondor, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient en grande discussion mais ils s'interrompirent net en me voyant arriver. Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir de quoi, ou plutôt de QUI ils parlaient.

- Bien, soupirai-je. Que savez-vous ?

Ils prirent un air embarrassé.

- Tout, avoua Hermione.

- Tout ? Tout quoi ? Et qui vous l'a dit ?

Harry jeta un oeil en coin à Ron. Il hésita avant d'annoncer à voix basse :

- Nous étions là.

- Là où ?

- Dans le couloir, quand tu es sortie des cachots avec la f... avec ton frère.

- Impossible! Il n'y avait personne !

- C'est à dire que...

Il se racla la gorge et baissa encore d'un ton.

- Nous étions invisibles.

- Invisibles ?

- J'ai, euh... une cape d'invisibilité... et Hermione, Ron et moi... nous voulions enquêter discrètement sur quelque chose... et nous avons tout vu !

Hermione hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voix décidée :

- Et tout cela est bien étrange. Je ne crois pas que ce soit les conséquences de ton amnésie. Tu dois être sous l'emprise d'un sort et seul un sorcier très puissant peut te l'avoir lancé. Je suis sûre d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Il faudrait que je retourne chercher à la bibliothèque.

- Vraiment ? Oh oui, je t'en prie...

Je reprenais espoir. Peut-être après tout n'étais-je pas folle ? Mais il me fallait maintenant patienter le temps que Hermione fasse ses recherches et puis en attendant, je devais me préparer à affronter mon père, qui ne se contenterait pas des hypothèses élaborées par une fille de Moldus.

Je fus fort distraite ce jour-là, qui se terminait sur une leçon de potions. Rogue me railla bien un peu, mais sans grande conviction. Heureusement Ginny prit les choses en main et en fin de cours, notre mélange avait au moins la même couleur que les autres fioles déposées sur le bureau du professeur.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit bien agitée, Ginny arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner, les bras chargés de parchemins :

- Changement d'emploi du temps pour les quatrième année. A appliquer dès aujourd'hui.

J'en attrapai un et le lus :

- Voyons... Oh, il n'y a pas tant de différences. Ah si ! Cet après-midi, nous avons Soins aux créatures magiques magiques au lieu d'Arithmancie.

Bizarrement, j'étais si obnubilée par la visite de mon Père que je n'établis pas de lien entre ce changement et sa venue. C'est seulement quand nous partîmes pour la forêt enchantée avec Hagrid que je réalisai qu'il était impossible de me faire appeler quand mon père arriverait. Et je ne doutais pas un instant que Dumbledore y soit pour quelque chose.

En effet, quand je revins le soir, j'appris de la bouche de Drago les événements de l'après-midi et comment Père avait tempêté quand il avait découvert que je n'étais pas là. Dumbledore s'était excusé platement sur ce « malentendu fâcheux » et avait donné de mes nouvelles le plus succinctement possible en invitant mon Père à revenir à l'occasion.

Ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard furieux. Et je doutais que son opinion sur l'école et son directeur se soit améliorée.

Drago avait compris mes réticences quand il avait vu la colère de notre père. Quant à moi, j'étais soulagée d'avoir évité cette confrontation avec lui et espérais qu'il n'accepterait pas trop vite cette invitation.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pré au Lard

L'auteur se réjouit de son oubli puisqu'elle lui vaut des tas de nouvelles lectrices. Merci à toutes pour vos petits mots. Ca m'encourage à reprendre la plume, ou du moins le clavier ! Bonne lecture !**  
**

**Chapitre huit : Pré-au-Lard**

Le week-end suivant était organisée une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Hormis le quai de la gare, je ne connaissais pas ce petit village typiquement sorcier et me réjouissais de l'explorer. J'espérais bien que Drago me proposerait de l'accompagner, mais il n'en fit rien. Un peu déçue, mais pas vraiment surprise, je partis donc avec Ginny. Notre première destination fut bien entendue la boutique de Honeydukes, où nous fîmes provision de tout ce qui justifiait l'expression maintenant consacrée : « trois ans dans les fesses, mais c'est bon pour c' que j'ai ! » Nous commentâmes ensuite les modèles exposés dans la vitrine de Gaichiffon et Ginny déclara que vraiment, les chaussettes à étoiles hurlantes étaient un cadeau à faire de toute urgence à ses frères. Elle me montra aussi Derviche et Bang, la cabane hurlante, la poste avec tous ses hiboux et enfin Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes dont sortaient justement les jumeaux. Ils nous entraînèrent joyeusement à l'Auberge des Trois Balais à défaut de nous convaincre d'essayer une soi-disant nouvelle recette de dragées de chez Honeydukes.

La petite salle était bondée, mais il y faisait bon. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une petite table et sirotaient une biéraubeurre. A l'autre bout de la salle, Crabbe et Goyle encadraient Drago, sous les yeux enamourés de cette peste de Pansy Parkinson. Franchement, je ne voyais pas ce que mon frère lui trouvait. A moins que son « pur sang » de sorcière ne la pare à ses yeux d'une aura particulière. Moi, je pensais plutôt que sa face de pékinois lui donnait un air de fin de race. Enfin, si Drago l'appréciait, et ne voulant pas faire injure à son intelligence, je ferais des efforts pour apprendre à la connaître...

J'hésitais un instant sur la direction à prendre, mais Hermione me fit signe et je compris qu'elle avait fait des découvertes intéressantes. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je m'avançai vers sa table. Ron me proposa courtoisement une chaise et Harry fit de même pour Ginny. Cette dernière le remercia en rougissant d'une manière très instructive. Dommage que j'ai autre chose sur le feu, car creuser cette question ne m'aurait pas déplu.

- Alors, fit Hermione de sa petite voix pointue. Je me suis enfin souvenue où j'avais lu quelque chose sur le changement de personnalité. Plusieurs cas se présentent...

Et elle commença à compter sur ses doigts :

- Premièrement, la possession par un être maléfique...

Je vis Ron me jeter un regard de travers.

- ... mais comme tu ne te comportes pas habituellement avec cruauté, je pense que nous pouvons écarter cette hypothèse.

Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer la série de soupirs qui ponctua cette dernière phrase.

- Deuxièmement, la _sélénéthymie_. Les personnes atteints de cette affection changent d'humeur en fonction des phases de la lune. C'est le cas en particulier des loups-garous. Mais, j'ai vérifié sur le calendrier et ton accès de folie ( je grimaçais à cette expression) ne correspondait à aucune phase particulière.

- Troisième hypothèse, le traumatisme d'enfance où l'on développe une « personnalité de secours » pour se protéger. Mais là, avec ton amnésie, difficile de savoir...

Je fixai pensivement mon frère à l'autre bout de la salle. Lui saurait peut-être ? J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas le tenir à l'écart. Il était le seul lien un peu chaleureux entre mon passé disparu et ces derniers évènements.

- Quatrième hypothèse... poursuivit Hermione.

Mais elle s'interrompit en me voyant ailleurs et suivit mon regard. Mon expression devait être éloquente car elle soupira :

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons... Est-ce que tu veux qu'IL se joigne à toi ?

- Hermione ! s'étrangla Ron. Tu es folle ? Nous parlons de Drago, de Drago Malefoy !

- Je sais qui il est ! Mais il s'agit d'Elvira et c'est son frère. Si elle veut qu'il vienne, il viendra. Merlin sait combien il me porte sur les nerfs mais je dois reconnaître qu'il se soucie réellement de sa soeur. Et, ajouta-t-elle comme à regret, il pourra sûrement nous aider.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui hocha la tête d'un air résigné :

- Oui, ce serait peut-être mieux de lui demander son avis.

Je me levai donc sans un mot et traversai la salle. Quand je fus arrivée à sa table, Drago me regarda en souriant et m'invita à m'asseoir :

- Je vois que tu t'es décidée à choisir de meilleures fréquentations !

Je déclinai l'invitation.

- J'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important. En privé ! ajoutai-je en lançant un regard d'avertissement à ses amis.

Comme ils ne bougeaient pas, Drago soupira, tout sourire envolé :

- Comme tu veux mais tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons... Allez, dégagez ! lança-t-il à la ronde.

Crabb et Goyle se levèrent en maugréant et partirent avec leurs chopes au comptoir. Pansy y mit plus de mauvaise grâce et me jeta un regard venimeux, anéantissant en moi toute volonté de lui trouver des bons côtés.

Sans tarder et négligeant ses grognements sceptiques, je commençai à lui expliquer les découvertes de Hermione. Au fur et à mesure que je rentrais dans les détails, son visage perdit de son expression sarcastique et se fit plus pensif. Toutefois, quand j'évoquais la possibilité d'une collaboration avec Harry et ses amis, il vira au rouge brique :

- Et puis quoi encore ? Cette fois-ci, tu vas trop loin ! J'ai toléré et j'ai suivi bon nombre de tes élucubrations jusqu'à présent. Je t'ai soutenue, j'ai dû mentir à notre Père... Mais je ne travaillerai pas avec Harry Potter ! Jamais, tu entends ?

- Oui, oui, je t'entends...

J'évitai donc d'arborer un sourire trop triomphant quand il me suivit la mine renfrognée jusqu'à mes amis. Il n'était tout de même pas question que l'on puisse dire que la soeur de Drago le menait par le bout du nez et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sans combattre !

Il y eut bien quelques échanges de regards haineux, mais aucune parole d'insulte, ce qui était méritoire.

Hermione poursuivit donc son exposé sans s'émouvoir :

- Je disais donc, quatrième possibilité : le sort d' _arbitrium_.

Devant nos yeux ébahis, elle prit un air modeste et continua d'un ton doctoral :

- C'est un sort très rare et interdit, bien entendu. On pensait même qu'il avait été oublié. On en retrouve trace dans quelques manuscrits anciens. Il s'agit de faire subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau à la victime qui lui ôte tout souvenir (elle me regarda d'un air entendu), puis de lui implanter des ordres qui font de cette personne une bombe à retardement. C'est une variante du sort d'_imperium_ si vous voulez.

Je ne sais si l'horreur que je lisais sur les traits de mes camarades reflétait la mienne. Si réellement j'étais sous l'influence de ce sort, qui pouvait me l'avoir lanc... Soudain je compris ce que cela impliquait. Je revis la scène où j'étais étendue sur le tapis du bureau de mon père et la conversation que j'avais surprise entre mes parents. Non, c'était impossible ! Je jetai un regard suppliant à Drago. Son visage trahissait une certaine gêne mêlée d'effroi.

- Drago ? Je t'en prie. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba à terre et il partit en marmonnant :

- Je ne savais pas... je ne savais pas... Ils ne m'avaient pas dit ça !

Je ne parvins pas à le rattraper. Les autres, interloqués, attendaient visiblement des explications. Je ne pus les leur donner. Il fallait d'abord que je comprenne moi-même ce qui se passait et pour cela il fallait que je retrouve Drago. Il savait quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Sale petite vipère ! Je lui faisais confiance ! Ah ! Il s'était bien moqué de moi ! J'espère qu'il s'était bien amusé parce que j'avais la ferme intention d'avoir avec lui une petite explication.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Confrontations

**note de l'auteur :** ah, on arrive au dénouement. l'écriture de la scène de combat fut épique ! Comme ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, je m'étais renseignée auprès d'amis. L'un me proposait un style gore, l'autre, genre ninja de manga... Bon, vous verrez ce que c'est devenu (s'exclaffe !) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre neuf : Confrontations**

Mais Poudlard était suffisamment grand pour que deux personnes qui ne le souhaitaient pas ne puissent se rencontrer. Et j'eus beau faire, tendre mes filets, Drago parvint à m'éviter. Hermione me faisait la tête, vexée que je puisse leur faire des cachotteries alors qu'ils cherchaient à m'aider. Bref, je n'étais pas la personne la plus populaire ces jours-ci.

Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand le professeur Rogue m'annonça que mes cours de rattrapage en potions étaient suspendus. Ainsi, il avait même cru bon de mettre de son côté son directeur de maison ! Et bien, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Je résolus de passer au plan B.

Il ne me fut pas trop difficile d'embobiner un jeune Serpentard pour qu'il me conduise jusqu'à leur salle commune. Et là, de le convaincre de me montrer les dortoirs, particulièrement celui de mon frère. Puis un petit sort d'oubliette- merci Hermione - et je restai seule dans la place. Je m'installai sur le lit de Drago et en tirai les rideaux. Puis j'attendis. Je luttai péniblement contre le sommeil, mais je ne pus résister et m'endormis.

Je fis de nouveau le même cauchemar. Il avait un peu perdu son pouvoir de m'effrayer et je pouvais maintenant me concentrer sur les détails. Je guettais particulièrement la venue de l'homme à la chevalière. Et quand il surgit de l'ombre, je le reconnus...

A cet instant, la voix de Drago parlant avec Crabbe et Goyle me réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux et me découvrit, j'avais perdu toute la défense que j'avais soigneusement mise au point tant j'étais déboussolée par ma découverte.

Je ne sais comment mon frère réagit, car à cet instant, sous ses yeux effarés, je me redressai brusquement, saisis ma baguette et murmurai dans un état second :

- Il m'attend...

Drago, épouvanté, reconnut mon visage de glace de l'autre soir. Il essaya de m'arrêter pendant que je traversai le dortoir, indifférente aux exclamations indignées que poussaient les habitants du lieu. Drago tenta de m'attraper par le bras, mais je le repoussai d'une attaque magique et pendant qu'il s'écrasait violemment sur le mur, je poursuivis ma route.

C'était très étrange car j'assistais à la scène en ayant l'impression d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voyais cette jeune sorcière parler et bouger, tandis que je baignais dans un doux cocon d'indifférence.

Je savais quelle était sa destination : la tour des Gryffondor. Je l'entendis annoncer le mot de passe : « chardon bleu » et s'engouffrer dans le passage derrière le tableau de la grosse dame. Mais quand elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons de 5e année, je réalisai quel était son but : Harry Potter !

Je voulus l'en empêcher, mais comment lutte-t-on contre soi-même ? Je compris soudain que c'était ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Ce n'était donc pas impossible ! Mais je sentis la main brandissant la baguette se lever et je ne pus que hurler.

Curieusement, c'est bien ma voix qui sortit de sa bouche, ce qui permit à Harry de rouler sur lui-même et d'éviter le sort que je lançai :

- Doloris !

Doloris ! Mais c'était un sort interdit ! Comment pouvais-je le maîtriser ?

- Elvira, c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

La compréhension éclaira le visage de Harry :

- Par Merlin ! Elle est encore en crise !

Ce qui suivit est encore confus dans ma mémoire. Il y eut des cris, des sorts jetés, le fracas des meubles bousculés. Harry tentait de se défendre sans me faire de mal. Ron gisait empêtré dans un rideau de lit que je lui avais fait tomber dessus. Et les autres ne sachant que faire avaient quitté le dortoir pour prévenir les professeurs. Quant à moi, je luttais contre la créature cruelle qui avait pris possession de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un match de quidditch et de devoir maîtriser un cognard. La pièce était remplie d'une curieuse fumée...

Tout à coup, la pièce s'éclaircit. Je vis Harry devant moi, agrippé à une table renversée. Il avait perdu ses lunettes et ses yeux verts brûlaient de rage. Sa respiration était sifflante. Je me sentis avec horreur sourire mauvaisement et pointer ma baguette.

- Elvira ! Non !

Drago, ce traître, était là lui aussi, tout contusionné, suivi par Hermione qui brandissait sa baguette d'un air déterminé.

- Tiens... mon cher « frère » qui vient se joindre à notre petite fête... Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Et n'avance pas ! menaçais-je.

- Oh, mais je me garderai bien d'intervenir, surtout s'il s'agit de torturer le petit Potter... Je te soutiendrai moralement même ! C'est normal, je suis ton frère ! Néanmoins, je souhaiterai que tu ne l'achèves pas tout de suite. C'est vrai ! Qui pourrais-je persécuter ensuite ?

- Drago !

Hermione avait lancé un regard assassin à mon frère. Mais celui-ci poursuivit :

- Elvira... Être ton frère, c'est vraiment... Bon, c'est vrai, tu as un caractère de mégère, et tu cries tout le temps, mais... je... enfin, il y a bien pire comme soeur...

Déchirée intérieurement, je luttai une dernière fois et me sentis basculer par-dessus une barrière invisible. Cette fois-ci, je lâchai ma baguette qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Un hurlement de rage lui fit écho :

- Petit imbécile ! De quoi te mêles-tu ?

Lucius Malefoy sortit de l'ombre où il s'était tenu caché jusqu'alors. Sa chevalière accrocha un rayon de lune et elle brilla comme dans mon rêve.

- Elvira, tu dois m'obéir ! Tue-le ! Tue Harry Potter !

- Non !

- Alors j'achèverai moi-même le travail !

Et il s'apprêta à lancer un sort... mais pointa sa baguette sur moi !

- _Doloris_ !

Je ne pus m'écarter à temps, bloquée comme je l'étais par le bois d'un lit renversé. Fascinée, je fixai la baguette, d'où sortit un éclair verdâtre. J'entendis Lucius crier quelque chose et j'attendis les yeux clos la douleur qui ne vint pas. A la place je me sentis heurtée par quelque chose de lourd qui me coupa le souffle et tombai à terre dans un grésillement et une forte odeur d'ozone.

Je rouvris les yeux. Drago était étendu sur moi. Son teint était devenu presque transparent et son corps secoué de spasmes. De sa bouche, grande ouverte pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration, ne sortait aucun son.

- Voici une bonne leçon, mon fils ! Vous saurez à quoi mène la faiblesse !

- Oh, vous !

J'attrapai la baguette de Drago et la pointai sur celui dont j'avais cru être l'enfant et qui maltraitait tant le sien !

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous...

Et la réalité se fit jour dans mon esprit.

- ... Vous avez tué mes parents !

- Pfff, ces lâches ! S'ils croyaient être à l'abri en vivant si longtemps chez les sangs-de-bourbe, ils se trompaient ! Le maître a toujours su où ils se cachaient. Il a juste fallu attendre un peu pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas un de ces stupides cracmol... Et quelle plus belle vengeance que d'utiliser leur fille chérie pour éliminer « celui-qui-a-survécu », le fils de leurs chers amis Potter...

- Non !

- ... et il a fallu que ce soit mon propre fils qui fasse échouer un plan aussi parfait ! Je pensais l'avoir élevé mieux que ça ! C'est tellement dommage... Avec un peu plus de discipline et un peu moins de sensiblerie, vous auriez fait une Malefoy presque convenable ! Et puis mourir si jeune... Mais, il va falloir que je me débarrasse de vous, ma chère fille... Il serait regrettable de laisser des témoins à ce drame national : la mort de Harry Potter !

- Je ne crois pas, non...

Le sourire de Lucius Malefoy se figea. La voix qui venait d'intervenir appartenait à un homme qu'il méprisait cordialement mais qui était un sorcier très puissant, bien plus puissant que lui...

- Dumbledore ! Il ne manquait que vous !

- Nous vous attendions... Que voulez-vous, il faudra vous renseigner plus longuement sur les sorts anciens quand vous déciderez d'en sortir un de l'oubli. Si vous aviez vécu aussi longtemps que moi, vous sauriez que l'_arbitrium _est tombé en désuétude car un certain nombre de sujets y étaient réfractaires. Nous n'avons pas encore mesuré toutes les possibilités de l'esprit !

Le visage du mangemort se tordit dans un rictus féroce et il se mit à marmonner. Avant que nous ayons le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il disparut. Il y eut quelques exclamations étonnées avant que Dumbledore ne nous fasse signe de nous taire :

- Ne bougez pas !

Puis de sa baguette brandie, il suivit un tracé mystérieux avant de pousser un cri de triomphe et de pointer sa baguette vers moi en lançant :

- _Revelo_ !

L'éclair argenté issu de sa baguette me frôla et grésilla dans l'air, ponctué par un hurlement de rage. Lucius était réapparu dans mon dos, si proche qu'il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour me saisir et me serrer contre lui en guise de bouclier, sa baguette plaquée contre ma tempe.

Je bloquai ma respiration de peur de le provoquer à un acte irréparable. Je dévisageais chacun des occupants de la pièce, cherchant désespérément de qui pourrait me venir de l'aide : Harry, toujours blême, semblait hors jeu ; Drago s'était relevé en gémissant, son corps encore parcouru de tremblements, Hermione aidait Ron à sortir de son piège de toile. Dumbledore nous fixait avec ce qui me semblait un détachement terrifiant.

Lucius ricana :

- Et bien, la situation est renversée, mon cher Albus !

- Père... intervint péniblement Drago.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un _doloris_ qui le renvoya à terre. Je ne pus réprimer un hurlement.

- Silence ! cria-t-il en rebraquant sa baguette sur moi.

Il se mit à reculer lentement, me traînant pleurant de rage à sa suite. Arrivé près d'une des hautes fenêtres du dortoir, il sauta sur l'appui, me tenant toujours serrée par le cou, mes pieds effleurant désormais à peine le sol. Puis il leva sa baguette en guise de salut avec un sourire ironique et faisant volte face, il sauta dans une grande envolée de cape noire, me projetant en avant, directement dans les bras du directeur qui s'était avancé lentement vers nous. Le temps qu'il me remette sur pieds et que nous nous précipitions vers la fenêtre, Lucius avait pris une sérieuse avance et se dirigeait en courant vers la forêt interdite.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'arrive à la lisière, une haute silhouette se dressa devant lui :

- Malefoy ? ... Malefoy !

Hagrid, alerté par les bruits de bataille était sorti de sa cabane et s'apprêtait à venir en renfort quand il avait aperçu une silhouette courant vers lui et dont la couleur de cheveux ne faisait aucun doute pour lui quant à son propriétaire... et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sans hésiter il brandit son arbalète :

- Halte !

Malefoy n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Hagrid alors que ses poursuivants pouvaient le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Il devait absolument rejoindre la forêt enchantée pour transplaner. Il infléchit brusquement sa trajectoire mais ne réalisa pas assez vite dans quel nouveau piège il s'était jeté tête baissée : l'arbre cogneur le cueillit en pleine course et l'envoya voler sur la pelouse quelques bonnes dizaines de mètres plus loin, sa baguette en miettes et lui, guère moins amoché. L'un des plus féroces mangemorts avait été vaincu par une plante verte !


	11. épilogue

**Epilogue**

Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas accompagnée, j'aurais pu rester indéfiniment sur le seuil de l'infirmerie à tenter de rassembler mon courage. Il me poussa gentiment vers le premier des petits lits où reposait Harry Potter. Les fidèles Ron et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière sûrement, qu'une de leurs aventures se terminait là.

Ginny était là aussi, plus discrètement. Harry était et resterait toujours son héros ! Elle fut la première à me voir et m'adressa un clin d'oeil encourageant. Pour une petite rousse, ma chère amie n'avait heureusement pas la tête trop près du bonnet ! A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé dès le premier jour de me prendre sous son aile, ce qui expliquait la férocité avec laquelle elle me soutenait...

Une poussée supplémentaire dans mon dos me fit avancer davantage. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et redressai la tête : autant en finir tout de suite...

- Harry...

Il leva les yeux , il avait retrouvé – et réparé ! - ses lunettes. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils et mon coeur se serra. Puis son visage s'éclaira :

- Elvira ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander ! Et puis, c'est Marine, maintenant. C'est le prénom que mes parents, les vrais, m'avaient donné...

Et j'ajoutai bien vite, avant de perdre mon courage :

- Je suis désolée...

- Hé ! Pas de problème, je n'ai rien, tu vois ? Et puis ce n'était pas de ta faute... N'empêche... quelle fille ! ajouta-t-il avec un brin d'admiration dans la voix.

- Hé Potter ! Je t'interdis de faire du gringue à ma soeur !

- Drago !

Je me tournais vers le rideau de toile qui nous séparait du lit voisin et le franchis.

Il était là, couché lui aussi, caméléon sur le lit blanc. Il arborait son sourire narquois, estampillé « Drago Malefoy ».

Je n'hésitais pas trop longtemps avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit comme il m'y invitait. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, le silence lourd de trop de questions. Et je finis par me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'étreignit presque farouchement puis me saisit par le cou et me « savonna » la tête de son poing fermé. Je me débattis en riant :

- Arrête !

- Tu es ma soeur ! Je fais c'que j'veux !

Et sa voix sonnait comme un défi. Pauvre Drago, son père était maintenant en prison, avec sa mère, en attente de leur procès. Peu de personnes le savaient et moins encore le sauraient. Drago resterait simplement un peu plus à Poudlard pendant les vacances... Quant à moi... j'avais retrouvé la mémoire cette nuit maudite. Et Dumbledore avait raison, je n'en avais pas retiré que de la lumière. J'étais plus seule encore qu'avant. Mais non pas seule. Il me restait Drago... Nous roulâmes quelques instants sur le petit lit, nous chamaillant comme de jeunes chiots. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, hors d'haleine, je résolus de chasser au plus vite les mille sombres pensées qui ne manqueraient pas de nous traverser. Il serait toujours temps... Et pour dérider mon frère, j'avais la tactique imparable :

- Hmm, Drago, mon petit frère chéri... ne doutant pas d'être ta soeur préférée... tu me prêterais ton balai ?

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de sursauter :

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est un Pluton 262 ! C'est pas pour les filles...

Je réfrénais une forte envie de rire devant son air indigné. Je retrouvais mon frère ! C'était plutôt bon signe !

-... mais je peux envisager de t'emmener faire un tour dès que je serai sorti des pattes de Mme Pomfresh !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Et je devinais dans sa voix solennelle, que d'autres promesses étaient formulées par Drago. Mon frère au mauvais caractère et qui ne savait pas grand chose de l'amour, mais mon frère quand même !


End file.
